1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the introduction of a cable-like element into a pipe with the assistance of a flowing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In submarine laying of cables, the cable to be introduced is flooded into a pipe line with the assistance of flowing water. Such a method is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 264 767. To this end, guide or spacer elements that are somewhat smaller in diameter than the inside clearance of the pipe line are secured at intervals on the cable to be introduced. These guide or spacer elements are not attached to the cable until the laying event. As a result, special equipment is required at the opening of the pipeline. This requires additional outlay and additional assembly work.